villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gigantomachia
Gigantomachia (in Japanese: ギガントマキア, Gigantomakia) is a major antagonist from the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is a loyal servant of All For One and a member of the League of Villains. Prior to the rise of the league, Gigantomachia remained isolated in the woods. After listening to the news about Stain's capture on his radio, Gigantomachia began to emerge and prepare for the inevitable. He eventually discovered the League of Villains under Tomura Shigaraki's leadership. Appearance Gigantomachia appears as a behemoth-like being. His entire body is muscular and shaped in a hard, sharp form. He has red eyes that at first appear to be completely blank, but later revealed to have very small pupils. He also black spiked hair and sharp teeth and is always seen carrying his radio around his neck. In the past, he wore a large cloak over him, which shrouded his body in shadows. Personality Gigantomachia appears to speak in a mysterious and religious manner. He refers All For One as his "lord", saying that he does everything for him. He is mainly shown to be listening to his radio, which either broadcasts a news channel or simply used to communicate with All For One and Daruma Ujiko. He is also shown to be somewhat hot-tempered and impatient, as he slowly began to cause havoc when two girls wouldn't give him the directions to the Pro Hero, Springer. In addition to this, he has to be emotionally as he broke down in tears when he realized how weak the League of Villains have gotten under Tomura's command. He can easily be subdued through the voice of All For One, showing an obedient side of him. Upon witnessing Tomura's success against Rikiya, however, Gigantomachia has come to accept Tomura as the successor of All For One. History Background In the past, Gigantomachia was seen in the city, asking for directions to the Pro Hero, Springer, to a couple of school girls. At the same time, his frightening appearance was terrorizing nearby citizens. When he received no answer from either of them, he began to slowly crush a building above them, until he was stopped by Mina Ashido, who gave him false directions. Gigantomachia then proceeded to leave the area. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Gigantomachia made a brief appearance in the Vs. Hero Killer Arc where he is seen in the woods, listening to the news about the Hero Killer: Stain. Eventually, Gigantomachia began preparations for the League of Villains. Internship Arc Kurogiri was out in the woods searching for Gigantomachia, until he was ambushed by Gran Torino and the Police Force. Eventually, Gigantomachia emerges from the woods, where he confronts the group of heroes. It is revealed here that, prior to his arrest, All For One had preparations for both Tomura Shigaraki and Gigantomachia, where if anything were to happen to him, Kurogiri can rely on Gigantomachia. Meta Liberation Arc After Kurogiri was arrested, Gigantomachia went on his own to find the League of Villains. He eventually discovered their hideout and met with Tomura and the rest of his companions. To see if he truly is a worthy successor of All For One, he engages him and the other villains in a battle. When he finds himself beating them with no difficulty, Gigantomachia breaks down in tears, realizing how weak they are and demanded how All For One could put his hope into Tomura. Ujiko then speaks through the radio and plays a recording of All For One, which manages to calm down Gigantomachia. In the meantime, the other villains were sent to Ujiko's hideout while Gigantomachia was left alone for a bit. The villains eventually returned back to their hideout after working things out with Ujiko. Tomura then reintroduces himself to Gigantomachia as the "future king", only for Gigantomachia to respond to him, saying a king is someone who respects others and proves he is strong. A month has passed and Gigantomachia still refuses to accept Tomura as All For One's successor as he continues to attack him and the rest of the villains without warning. Gigantomachia eventually went to sleep for a few hours, while the other villains head out to Deika City. Eventually, as time passed, Gigantomachia got up from his slumber and immediately began to head out into the city after sensing the location of the League of Villains. He eventually made his way where he proceeded to tear through the Meta Liberation Army. Gigantomachia continues to cause havoc, eventually coming in conflict with Geten, who was battling Dabi. Geten attempts to restrain him with his ice, but Gigantomachia manages to break free and knock him away. Gigantomachia eventually reaches to the battle between Tomura and Rikiya, but upon reaching there, he witnesses Rikiya's defeat at the hands of Tomura. From this point on, Gigantomachia recognized Tomura as All For One's successor. Powers and Abilities Gigantomachia is said to be one of the few villains that possess multiple Quirks, despite not being a Nomu, making very powerful overall. It is unclear what exactly his Quirks are and what they do, but based on his performance, it can be assumed that the following are; *'Superhuman Strength': The extent of Gigantomachia's strength currently remains unknown, but he has shown to be beyond human. He was able to grip and crush a concrete building with his fingers and in his encounter with Gran Torino, he was shown to have destroyed a massive portion of a mountain. *'Superhuman Durability': Gigantomachia has shown to possess great endurance and durability to his skin as none of the attacks from the League of Villains were able to harm him, not even Dabi's fire which has shown to cause great damage to other things. *'Size Manipulation': Presumably one of his Quirks, Gigantomachia is stated to possess the ability to increase his size. During his constant fights with Tomura, he was noted to have grown larger than before. *'Enhanced Senses': Gigantomachia is said to possess acute senses of hearing and smelling, to the point where he could pinpoint and counterattack his opponents while he's asleep. Gallery GigantomachiaAnime.jpg|Gigantomachia in the anime. Gigantomachia_portrait.png Force_Gigantomachia_to_submit.png Gigantomachia_confronts_the_League_of_Villains.png Gigantomachia_preparing_to_attack.png Gigantomachia_dismayed.png Gigantomachia_calms_down.png Gigantomachia_crushes_fake_Tomura.png League_of_Villains_attack_Gigantomachia_in_the_air.png Gigantomachia_creates_a_shockwave.png Gigantomachia_awakens.png Gigantomachia_rampages_through_Deika_City.png Trivia *Gigantomachia is named after an ancient Greek battle between the Gods of Olympus and the Giants. External links *Gigantomachia - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Giant Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Unseen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Thugs Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits